


Random Ideas

by Animelover2360



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover2360/pseuds/Animelover2360
Summary: This is just a series of random fix ideas I had that I am never going to write and want to put up for adoption. Please message me if you write my ideas. I would love to read them!





	Random Ideas

I don’t know if someone’s thought of this before and written it and if they have please let me know where to find it, but I just thought what if Piers was given mega evolution stones for Houndoom and Absol.


End file.
